


凜泉 - Until the world ends

by Drown in this dream (Eleanorsc)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorsc/pseuds/Drown%20in%20this%20dream
Summary: 秋~冬的短篇集2016/12/18
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Sena Izumi
Collections: 凜泉 - Ensemble Stars





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
只有在陰天才能在白天出沒真是吸血鬼可悲的體質。朔間凛月無聲地發出這個自認為青春而憂傷的感嘆，靠在天台邊沿的欄杆上，這是他為數不多可以站在這裡的機會。空氣中是讓人窒息的悶熱，不時刮起的強風把他的頭髮吹得凌亂，他對此沒有絲毫的關心，心情愉快地抬起頭仰視眼前烏雲密佈的天空。今年最遲來也是最強的颱風來勢洶洶，聽說好像要正面吹襲這座城市。  
感覺不錯。暴風雨來臨前的這副風平浪靜又暗藏洶湧的景象，仿佛世界的毀滅即將來臨一樣，沒有什麼比這更令人興奮了。他氣定神閒地站在高處俯瞰即將發生的一切。  
一陣腳步聲打斷了他的妄想。有人登上了頂樓的這個地方，並且開口叫了他名字。凛月知道那是誰，也猜到了他來到這裡的用意，但是在對方說話之前，他首先開口了。  
“吶，小瀨，有沒有想過如果明天世界就要毀滅的話，你會做什麼？”  
“不做什麼，我來這裡又不是為了和你討論這種中二病的話題。”  
而且小熊君的話應該叫高二病了吧？  
身後泉的抱怨聽起來異常遙遠，像快要被風吹走一樣。  
“真是現實啊，小瀨。我的話，應該會和身邊所有人都見最後一面，然後去找真君，向他說一聲謝謝，然後……雖然很不情願，最後還是會回家去見那個討厭的老哥吧。到了世界毀滅的前一刻，彈一首最喜歡的鋼琴曲，最後躺在房間的床上閉上眼睛，這樣吧。”  
“哼……想得不是很周到嘛，接下來就只剩下實行了。”  
對於凛月認真的自問自答，泉冷淡地對此表示出毫無興趣。  
“那，小瀨的真心話呢。”  
“根本無所謂，世界又不會明天就毀滅，像這種女生最愛的心理測試一樣的問題是有什麼意義嗎？”  
即使沒有轉身，凛月也可以想象到泉臉上冷淡至極的表情，然後忍不住笑了。  
“哇，真像小瀨……那小瀨會怎麼做？如果明天世界末日就要來臨的話。”  
“所以說為什麼要問這個……反正還不是各自回家，應該做什麼就做什麼。小熊君你也是一樣快點回家，校內廣播你也聽見了吧，颱風快要來了。”  
現在確實不是在這裡閒聊的時候，看現在的天色，隨時下起雨來也不奇怪。凛月有點惋惜，最後還是乖乖地決定聽從泉的話。  
“算了，我也回去吧，真君要擔心了。”  
說完這句話，凛月走過泉的身旁向著樓梯的方向走去，泉也跟在身後，一前一後地走下樓梯。  
他們走的方向不一樣，走出校門不久從中途就分開了，道別也只有簡單的一句再見。一個人繼續走在回家路上，凛月最後一次抬起頭看著昏暗的天空。明明已經是秋天，偶爾刮起的風吹得手心發涼，已經遠去的夏天仿佛還在體內殘留著不安和焦躁。  
遲來的颱風，後知後覺的寂寞。  
他轉身看了一眼泉的背影，隱約感覺自己忘記了一些事情。這種感覺讓他始終無法釋懷。

第二天的上午，凛月是在窗外風聲和雨聲吵醒的。  
10:45。對於沒有設鬧鐘的他來說是難得的早起。凛月迷迷糊糊睜開一只眼睛，隱約看見窗外陰沉得不像白天的天色，從風吹在窗戶上的撞擊聲之大就可以知道現在颱風的威力。  
室外狂風暴雨肆虐，更顯得室內的溫暖和平靜。凛月懶洋洋地在床上翻了個身，換了一個比較舒服的姿勢繼續躺著，儘管已經清醒了不少，但是因為貪圖被窩的溫暖仍然沒有起床的意思。他睜著眼睛發呆了一會兒，意識到這個時間起來的自己也無事可做，在這樣的惡劣天氣下學校停課，他也不能離開室內。  
拿起枕頭邊的手機，LINE裡有真緒發來的問候信息，似乎是擔心他在家的情況。此外還有幾條不重要的信息，凛月全部看完以後就關上了。兩分鐘後，他忍不住又打開LINE，給泉發了一條信息。  
「小瀨早上好」  
半分鐘後他的信息變成了已讀，再過半分鐘，屏幕上出現了一條回覆。  
「小熊君，這麼早就起床了？」  
「嘿嘿，很少見吧」  
「確實是少見，在這個時間不是有什麼事吧？有乖乖留在家裡嗎？」  
「在家裡喔，也沒有特別的事，就是沒事可做想和小瀨聊天」  
「哼，如果不是現在剛好有空……」  
沒有實質內容的聊天持續了十幾分鐘，凛月一直盯著屏幕的眼睛有點累，他揉了下眼睛，想象著對方是不是也和他一樣發出信息後就等待著回覆。  
「小瀨，你看現在外面的大雨，是不是很像世界末日？」  
「你還在想那個喔」  
「因為世界末日，聽起來不是有種絕望的浪漫感嗎」  
「啊？浪漫在哪裡，世界末日的話我和你都要死了」  
「就是因為這樣，所以在死之前會想做一些未完成的事嘛」  
未完成的事。說出這個詞以後，凛月突然明白了什麼。  
「不明白你在說什麼……」  
顧不上回覆泉的這句話，凛月迅速關上LINE打開通訊錄找到了泉的電話，內心有一種感覺，現在不給他打電話的話自己一定會後悔。  
撥通電話不久，電話另一邊就傳來了泉帶著困惑的聲音。  
“喂，小熊君？”  
“喲，小瀨~”  
“幹嘛，突然打電話給我是有什麼事嗎？”  
“其實小瀨，昨天我還有一件事忘記說了。”  
“啊？”  
“就是在想……如果世界末日就要到來的話，小瀨和我可能連最後見一面的機會也沒有，”  
凛月停頓了一下。  
“……所以至少在最後一刻，我想一直和小瀨聊著電話，一起等著世界末日到來。”  
自己說的這句話也許衝動又孩子氣，但是這些都無所謂，他不願意給自己留下後悔。  
他們的世界其實沒有多少交集。  
他們各自有屬於自己的生活和重要的親友，假如真的有世界末日的話，最後陪伴在他們身邊的也不會是彼此，但是到了最後一刻，他想聽著對方的聲音，直到世界坍塌，心臟不再跳動為止……泉對他來說就是這樣的存在。  
電話的另一邊沉默了一下。  
“……哼，那就聊吧，聊到小熊君滿足為止，我又不是不近人情到連聊天也不願意。”  
凛月呆了一下，想象假如泉現在就在面前，說這句話時他的臉上會是平常的彆扭，還是難得溫柔的表情，心情突然雀躍起來。  
即使一個是活在白天的人類，一個是活在夜晚的吸血鬼，只要向著對方伸出手，是不是也能輕易跨越兩個世界之間的距離？  
“不行，果然我還是想見小瀨一面，現在就想見。”  
“哈！？你是沒睡醒嗎，在這種天氣？”  
“反正我是吸血鬼，說不定可以很輕鬆就能覺醒瞬間移動之類的超能力的。”  
“那種設定跟吸血鬼根本沒有關係好嗎！真是超煩的！”  
電話另一邊的泉開始慌亂起來，凛月忍不住笑了出來，他的笑聲讓正在說教的泉更生氣了。  
即使現在下一刻世界末日就要來臨，他也沒有什麼需要畏懼和後悔的了。他這樣想。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
自從冬天的到來，Knights的基地中添加了被爐這一神器以來，凛月幾乎每天都準時報到，就連非活動日也經常佔據著被爐的位置。每次泉或司有事要把賴在被子中的凛月拉出來，他便抱著被爐死死不放，有種要和被爐一起同生共死的悲壯感。  
“啊，太狡猾了！被爐才是帶給我靈感的救星~”  
“不行，被爐和我是命中註定的一對，誰也離不開誰。”  
泉冷眼看著兩人一物上演的三角戀，獨自在一旁織圍巾。最近他和凛月一樣在活動時間前就早早來到這裡，為了早日完成他手上那條紅色的圍巾，在全部成員到齊之前，這裡反而經常變成他們兩人獨處的空間。  
“媽媽，給我剝個蜜柑~”  
“這裡沒有媽媽，也沒有蜜柑。”  
“唔……小瀨在幹嘛？”  
看見坐在被爐另一邊背對自己一直在忙碌的泉，正感覺無聊的凛月抬頭向他問話。泉低頭忙著手上的動作，沒有轉過去看他一眼。  
“小熊君你要睡覺的話就安靜一點好嗎，反正人還沒來齊，我給游君織的圍巾快要完成了，不要吵我了。”  
見他完全沒有理會自己的意思，凛月乾脆從被爐下鑚了過去，在泉坐著的另一邊冒出來。泉正在專心編織手上的紅色圍巾。  
一點都不有趣。最近的泉把全副心思放在那個游君的圍巾上面。不甘心的凛月乾脆把頭靠在泉的腿上，嚇了一跳的泉立即發出了抗議。  
“等等小熊君在幹嘛！？我的大腿又不是你的枕頭！”  
“我困了，小瀨讓我睡在這裡吧，在大家集合之前不用管我就可以了~”  
“不要自說自話地就靠過來好嗎！”  
雖然嘴上一直在抱怨，泉最終也沒有再說什麼，只是無奈地又繼續回到織圍巾的工作之中。凛月慶幸自己找到了一個相當舒適的位置。泉的膝枕，還有被爐溫暖他的身體，他愜意地打了個哈欠，放心地任由自己再度回到睡眠。  
朦朧之中，他想起自己很久沒有得到這樣舒適安心的感覺了。  
他所知道的這種令人懷念的溫暖，來自於很遠的回憶之中。除了來自家庭的溫暖以外，大部分的時間，記憶中的自己都是獨自行走在夜間冰冷的世界中。體質註定他與溫暖的日光無緣，而他也逐漸接受了這個現實。  
如今這種溫暖又再回到了他的身邊，他再也不需要獨自站在陰暗處仰視無法接觸到的陽光。這個溫暖的棲身之所，幾乎讓他感動得要流下眼淚。  
醒來的凛月抹了一下眼角，果然一片濕潤。他假裝用手揉眼睛，把尚未落下的淚水擦去。  
“這麼快就睡醒了嗎，小熊君？”  
“小瀨，真溫暖。”  
凛月小聲說著，伸手去抱住了泉的腰，順勢把臉埋在上面。和他想象的一樣，泉沒有推開他。  
在寒意漸深的初冬，孤獨的吸血鬼也開始留戀人的溫度。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
凛月的手上是搓好的雪球，泉就站在他的前方，而且沒有發現他的存在。凛月盯著那個身影陷入了沉思。  
是扔還是不扔？  
這不是問題。  
要扔的話，現在就是最佳的機會。他在內心計算雪球命中的最佳路線。  
一，二，三。  
一秒以後，他的雪球就準確無誤地命中了泉的後腦，這場成功的暗算換來了泉惱怒的大叫。  
“超冷的好嗎！小熊君你這個混蛋！”  
顧不上撥走頭髮上的雪，泉進行了快速的反擊，凛月得意地笑著，以靈活的動作一一閃避掉泉扔來的雪球，連續三次也扔不中的泉更生氣了，但是還沒輪到他再次發動攻擊，一個雪球從另一個方向扔到了他的身上。這次是不知道什麼時候出現的leo。  
“暗算成功！瀨名太大意啦，哇哈哈哈！”  
“……真是的！你們兩個要玩到什麼時候啦！”  
雖然是這樣說，泉也毫不服輸地拿起雪球扔向leo的方向，leo跟在凛月的身後哈哈大笑地逃跑。  
“糟糕媽媽生氣啦——！”  
等到嵐和司也加入戰鬥以後，泉連生氣的時間都沒有了。大約十分鐘的大混戰以後，玩累的五個人才意猶未盡地回到室內，脫掉已經被融雪沾濕的外套。  
“小司司真是過分，向著我的臉扔雪球，妝都要融掉了！”  
“鳴上前輩非常抱歉！因為沒有多少打雪仗的機會，不小心就玩得興奮起來了……但是沒有記錯的話，鳴上前輩好像是玩得最開心的那個……”  
本來在補妝的嵐轉而開始裝哭控訴自家後輩的過分，泉一臉受不了地終於開始爆發了。  
“鳴君真是超煩的，補妝的時候可以安靜一點嗎？真是的，過十分鐘就開始排練！你們今天一起圍攻我的事我會記住的！”  
他一邊憤憤不平地進行說教，一邊抖掉外套上面的雪。落在泉頭髮上的雪渣已經開始溶解，融化的雪水有些還掉到他的圍巾內，觸到脖子冷得讓他瞇起眼睛忍不住顫抖，像是回憶起罪魁禍首是誰，他轉過頭來憤恨地盯著凛月。  
“尤其是你，小熊君！竟然向著別人的頭上扔雪球！”  
“我錯了小瀨，下次我會瞄準其他地方的。”  
凛月非常老實誠懇地道歉了，反而讓泉更加生氣，繼續開始漫長得看不見盡頭的說教。司一臉擔憂地湊到凛月身邊悄悄說道：  
“凛月前輩，瀨名前輩是生氣了嗎？”  
“當然沒有，雖然他看起來真的很生氣，不過其實只是在擔心我們玩過頭忘記正事啦。”  
“那就太好了，我還擔心因為一直被扔雪球讓瀨名前輩不高興了……”  
“沒事，雖然今天我……不對我們確實是一直圍攻他，但是有句名言說，打雪仗的時候被扔最多的人才是被愛得最多的那個嘛~”  
“原來是這樣……！”  
小少爺的眼睛一下子亮了起來，口中認真地重複這句凛月一秒鐘內想出來的名言，恍如頓悟了什麼真理。泉瞥了一眼在一旁竊竊私語的他們，表情明顯不悅。  
“小熊君你們又在閒聊什麼，我還沒有說完好嗎？”  
“沒有，我在給後輩講解小瀨的使用說明書~”  
“……真是，超煩的！”


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
有誰說過，不下雪的聖誕就失去了一半的美。凛月把這句話說出來的時候，走在他身邊的泉皺起了眉頭。  
“哈？小熊君是不是冷傻了，現在下雪的話走回家有多麻煩你也知道的吧？”  
“但是下雪的話會比較有氣氛嘛，白色聖誕對吧。”  
“真是超煩的……今天剛進行了那麼多次表演，如果不是你也要去商店街買東西，我才不會特意和你一起走，還要和你進行這麼沒營養的對話。”  
“雖然是這樣說，小瀨還是和我聊得很開心嘛，我能看出來的~”  
他們隨意地交談著，從學校出來一起走在行人稀少的街道上。今年冬天的初雪已經過去，氣溫一直在零度上下徘徊，到了今晚更是異常寒冷。即使穿上厚厚的大衣，又裝備上帽子和圍巾，兩個人走在凛冽的寒風中都忍不住顫抖，只好加快腳步向目的地走去。  
“啊，到了。”  
將近聖誕，儘管時間已經相當晚，商店街仍然是一片人來人往的繁華景象。街道兩邊的店鋪都掛上了閃爍的聖誕燈飾，吸引了不少人停下拍照，混雜著歡笑聲的聖誕歌聲洋溢著一片節日的喜悅氣氛。  
泉經常去的雜貨店裡客人絡繹不絕，僅是排隊結賬的人已經排起了一隊。站在店門口的凛月轉頭看見走出來的泉一臉失望，據說是包裝禮物盒用的緞帶已經賣完，聖誕前這樣的貨品似乎相當暢銷。  
沒有買到想要的東西，泉選擇了繼續和凛月一起在商店街閒逛。走到街中巨大的聖誕樹前面，凛月和泉像其他的路人一樣，對這片節日景象發出了感嘆聲。真好看。  
他們停在聖誕樹前一會，泉終於忍不住開口了。  
“說起來，小熊君不是也有東西想買嗎？”  
“啊，那個，不好意思小瀨，其實是騙你的。”  
“……哈？！”  
“就是想和小瀨繞遠路走一會，順便看一眼這裡的燈飾和聖誕樹。很漂亮吧？”  
凛月若無其事地笑著，泉先是瞪著他，最後還是對於他這樣的任性放棄了生氣。  
“對了，小瀨，聖誕禮物還沒有送給你。”  
站在聖誕樹下，凛月從口袋中取出一直握在手中的一個小盒子，遞給泉示意他打開。又驚又疑的泉在他的催促下，小心地揭開那個做工精緻的盒子。  
一個菱形的吊墜被放在深黑色的絲絨布上。中央是一顆小小的淺藍色寶石，用銀色鑲邊，凛月把寶石翻過去給泉看，背面刻有knights的文字。  
泉的眼睛在看見吊墜的那一刻開始驀然睜大，仔細端詳了一會，他才抬起頭不敢置信地看著凛月。  
“這個，也是小熊君自己做的？”  
“嘿嘿，這個可是我花了不少心思做的喔~”  
“哼，做得還算不錯，你的手藝很厲害嘛，謝謝啦。”  
通常來說，泉的“不錯”代表“非常好”，凛月對於他這種坦率的反應非常滿意，咧起嘴笑得比起自己收到禮物更滿足。  
他還記得自家後輩在收到knights前輩們的禮物時一臉幸福的傻笑，那時的他內心也少有地產生了作為前輩的欣慰。泉在收到自己送的禮物時又會有怎樣的反應，是他在做這件禮物的時候想得最多的事。所以他特意計劃好把泉帶到聖誕樹下時送出自己的禮物，期待泉收下時會不會露出一點高興的表情。  
“小瀨喜歡的話，現在戴上也可以喔。”  
“誰要戴啦，不過偶爾想起來的話，戴一下也不是不可以……”  
坦率不過兩秒的泉又恢復了平常的彆扭，一邊嘮叨著，合上盒子便小心地放入外套內側的口袋，然後又像想起什麼了一樣，轉身去翻自己的背包。  
“這個是剛做好的禮物，最近織完游君的圍巾剩下沒有多少時間，趕工做出來也不是特別好看，本來今天還想去買漂亮一點的緞帶，給盒子打一個好看的結……沒辦法，你要的話就收下好了。”  
他這樣說完，把背包中拿出的一個黑色盒子塞給凛月。  
凛月一邊猜想裡面究竟是什麼，一邊打開手掌大小的盒子，而當他拿起放在盒子裡的一隻小熊玩偶的時候，忍不住睜大了眼睛。  
褐色的小熊脖子上戴著紅色的圍巾，頭上還有小小的聖誕帽，雖然泉說是匆忙趕工做出來的，但是看小熊身上的衣服和精緻的裝飾，完全看不出是時間不足製作出來的作品。凛月凝視著手上的小熊，想象著在排練和演出之間抽出空餘時間裡編織小熊玩偶的泉。  
“因為是小熊君所以是熊嗎……”  
“哼，是啊，雖然這個也是為了織圍巾做的練習品……”  
但是玩偶怎樣看都比圍巾難度更高……凛月暗暗取笑泉的不坦承，決定不把這句話說出來。他把小熊抱在懷中，很鄭重地開口說道：  
“謝謝小瀨，我真的很開心……這個禮物我很喜歡。”  
他有點懊惱自己的詞窮，在這樣開心的時候，說出的話語反而是這樣客套的感謝，無論多少感激的話也表達不清自己內心的感動。但是泉一定是看懂了他眼神的真誠，表情也變得柔和起來。  
“小熊君喜歡就好。”  
“吶，小瀨……”  
他沒有再說下去，頭靠過去貼近泉的臉。泉顯然以為他要在這裡親吻自己，睜大了眼睛但也沒有躲避，凛月在內心偷笑著，迅速地舉起手上的小熊代替自己和泉親了一下。完成了這個特別的親吻，他欣賞著泉臉上混合錯愕、生氣和害羞的表情。真是百看不厭。  
身邊路過的情侶成雙成對，他們的幸福同樣感染了凛月，他想現在自己臉上或許也是一樣洋溢著幸福的傻笑。同樣露出笑容的還有泉，隔著呼吸產生的霧氣，夜晚流光溢彩的燈光照在泉的臉上，更顯得他淺藍色的眼睛明亮。  
真好看。凛月看著泉的眼睛，終於想起自己忘記了一件重要的事情。  
“小瀨，聖誕快樂。”  
“……聖誕快樂。”

End


End file.
